


POI Batman crossover fics

by whomii2



Series: POI crossovers [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our guys meet a like minded individual...<br/>(series of one-shots involving Bruce Wayne/Batman)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like to Like

They figured their latest number was more likely to be a victim than a perpetrator. A playboy billionaire coming into town for the SMILE charity gala, it seemed he had been involved in no more nefarious goings on than excessive partying. Still, they had been wrong about people before.

They set up a stakeout at the hotel where the number was staying, hacking into the hotels security system to keep tabs on him. Finch continued to try and find background information, so far uncovering the tragic death of his parents when he was a child and numerous tabloid stories of dubious veracity. When their number finally left his room John exited the car to follow. Finch opted to stay in the car as he had noticed something interesting and wanted to investigate further.

John wasn’t sure how their number might have given him the slip. On canvassing the area he was surprised when a dark form materialized out of nowhere and slammed him up against the wall. Unable to shake loose, John realized incredulously that he was being roughed up by Gotham’s notorious vigilante.

He couldn’t believe it when a few minutes later Finch stepped awkwardly around the corner. “If you would please unhand my associate, Mr. Wayne. Our desire was merely to safeguard your person. Of course, we had no idea at the time of your extracurricular activities. The charming Miss Oracle can give you more details later, at the moment we really do not have the time if you still wish to apprehend your colorful adversary before he implements his dastardly plan.”

Batman released John and loomed over Finch, growling something John couldn’t make out. John shifted to place himself between the two men, because once again Finch seemed to be completely ignoring any survival instincts he had. But Finch just calmly replied “You are hardly in a position to castigate us on our activities. And need I remind you that this is our city, not yours. You might actually benefit from our assistance.”

Batman growled and loomed a little further over Finch before turning and stalking away in a huff.

Reese looked over at Finch with respect, while Finch started to text on his phone. “Not to worry, Mr. Reese. His associate is much more rational and I am sure between the three of us we will be able to aid our illustrious visitor in retrieving his nemesis and leaving our city.”

To no ones surprise, Batman was proving to be a very poor team player. He had accepted their information with poor grace, and had then taken off on his own to apprehend the Joker. Reese drove at a breakneck pace in their “borrowed” sports car, yet still arrived at the dock long after the Joker and Batman had taken their fight out onto the river. John consoled himself that they were still ahead of the police judging by the sirens, and how could one really expect to outrun the Batmobile? He contemplated said vehicle in silence while Finch removed something from his pocket and began punching buttons. John figured they had a few moments for appreciation before they needed to make their escape. He was startled by a loud *click* as the Batmobile doors swung open. He turned to a grinning Finch who asked “Care to take a little test drive?” John replied fervently “Harold, I love the way you think”

***

Initially, Bruce hadn’t been too sure about the budding friendship between Finch and Oracle. When he expressed his concerns to Barbara, she ripped him and his patronizing, macho, chauvinistic attitude a new one. When he complained to John, he snickered at him and said “Bruce, if you think antagonizing Oracle and Finch is a good idea you’re not as smart as people think you are. Just be glad they are both too well mannered to make your life a living hell. At least, not much” he then hung up on him. Taking the hint, Bruce never brought the subject up again. And the two seemed to get on like a house afire. But he felt he had confirmation that they were a bad influence on each other when they engineered an April Fool’s prank on the cities of New York and Gotham. Though Bruce had to admit, the jerks who parked illegally in handicapped spots would give it a second thought after that day

****

Bruce was working in the Batcave, trying to trace down leads on Black Mask’s organization, when Alfred entered carrying a package. Bruce was surprised but took the package, knowing his butler would have ensured it was harmless. On top of a large stack of computer printouts, he found a handwritten note on expensive paper.

_ Greetings Mr Wayne _

_ I hope that the enclosed information will allow you to successfully conclude your latest endeavor so that you might be able to enjoy the holiday season. Please tender my regards to Miss Gordan and Mr Pennyworth. _

_ Merry Christmas _

_ Harold Finch _

_ P.S. The fuzzy dice are from Mr Reese _

****

Bruce was in bed on forced rest when Alfred brought in the box. . Opening it he removed the paper with the now familiar handwriting and his dark mood at his temporary invalidism lightened slightly.

_ My Dear Mr Wayne _

_ The enclosed are some items I gave Mr Reese while he was under the weather. I hope you too will find them comforting and that they will aid in your quick recovery. _   
  
_Regards,_   
_Harold Finch_

Bruce gladly accepted the novels Alfred pulled from the box, knowing anything Finch sent would be well worth reading. But he wasn’t sure how to feel when the next item Alfred removed was a round white cushion.

(Dick laughed for 10 minutes when he saw the cushion. Sometimes Dick could be…a dick.)

***

Bruce was alone in the Batcave when word came in about what had happened to Finch. As he looked over to the cushion proudly displayed in one of the glass cases (Dick’s idea of a joke) he felt a black rage welling up within him. He would go to New York and help John get their friend back. This audacious woman didn’t know who she was messing with.


	2. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce visits NY

Bruce had needed to come to New York for some Wayne Corp business, and had been talked into extending his stay to catch up with Finch and Reese.

With the unexpected out-of-town assistance, they were able to quickly wrap up the latest number, leaving them all with a weekend free.

As their lives contained enough adventure already, a chance to kick back and relax like regular people seemed enticing.

In honor of the release of Skyfall, they decided on a Bond movie marathon. Reese commented to Finch that as with most things, real-life espionage wasn’t quite so glamorous and exciting as was seen in the movies. Finch remarked that he wasn’t so certain, having read John’s file.

Reese commented that he was glad when the series went back to being a bit more old school, and not becoming so camp and relying on such high-tech gizmos.

Finch snorted and at Reese’s inquiring gaze flicked a glance at their guest.

Right. Batman. Who had more gizmos than Bond could ever dream of. Good thing he hadn’t brought up the unreality of the villain Jaws. There were certainly stranger foes running around Gotham.

As they shuffled through the pile of DVDs trying to decide what order to view them in (chronological? Best to Worst or Worst to Best? Alphabetically?) they got into a rambling discussion of favorite Bond, Movie, Villain, Bond Girl, Theme Song, etc.

It was a bit surreal discussing the attributes of various Bond Girls with Harold, especially during the rather risqué opening sequence to the first entry in their Bond movie marathon. Reese found it difficult to say “Pussy Galore” in front of the other man, but was mildly amused at Finch’s primly stating “Xenia Onatopp.” He couldn’t contain his snickers when Bruce intoned “Octopussy” in his deep gravely Batman voice. 

An evil glint in his eye, in a perfectly deadpan voice Finch then threw out “Alotta Fagina” and while Reese was still boggling over that Bruce countered with a growled out “Ivana Humpalot.” John lost it, and the two billionaires simply sipped their teas and regarded his hysterical laughing with affronted dignity (and just a hint of smug pride at getting to the ex-spy so easily). When he finally recovered his composure, John replied with “OK, wrong franchise, but I’ll go with 'Dixie Enormous'.”

(who would have thought either Harold or Bruce would be familiar with Austin Powers?)


	3. Hospitality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John asks Bruce for help when Harold is injured

Reese had made a mistake. Worse yet, it was Finch who paid the price. Harold had been “babysitting” their number while Reese sought to neutralize the threat against him. Unfortunately, their number wasn’t quite the innocent victim they thought. By the time Reese realized they had been played it was almost too late. He was able to stop the Number, but not before Finch had been shot by the man he thought they should be protecting.

The injury was severe and well beyond John’s emergency medical knowledge. He had called Dr. Tillman to the safe house to help stabilize Harold because he knew he could rely on her discretion. She had raised an eyebrow when she recognized Finch, but said nothing as she quickly set to work. For his part, Reese didn’t question why she remembered a patient she had seen briefly several months ago. Instead, Reese made a call to the one person he thought would be most able to help in this situation.

After hearing Dr. Tillman’s assessment of Finch’s condition and ability to travel, Bruce Wayne told John that he would have a medical team pick up Reese and Finch and transport them by helicopter to a private clinic where Finch could undergo his surgery covertly.

The surgery went as well as could be expected, given the severity of the injuries. Once Harold was stabilized and no longer needed round the clock intensive care, he was moved to a room in Wayne manner that Alfred had prepared. Much of the sophisticated medical equipment had been used in the past when Bruce was recovering from injuries sustained as Batman. The monitoring equipment would keep track of Harold's condition and alert the household if or when he finally emerged from his coma. Away from the prying eyes of the medical professionals John took up a vigil at Harold's bedside, holding the other man's hand in the hope that somehow in his comatose state he would still know that he wasn't alone. John was afraid that if he looked away or let go that his partner and friend might slip away from him forever. Even Wayne's money hadn't been able to ensure Reese unlimited access to Finch in the clinic, and his presence might have actually hindered Finch's treatment considering the flurry of activity following the surgery. So between brief visits at Harold's bedside John had been left to haunt the nearby hallways, gaunt and hollow eyed from lack of sleep. Now that Harold was in the manor John wasn't going to let anything keep him from his bedside. John had even been willing to bunk on the floor by Finch’s bed, but had finally conceded to using a cot placed in the same room (he could ignore Bruce’s orders, but couldn’t handle Alfred’s distress at the thought of a guest in the manor sleeping on the floor)

Finally the day came when his waiting was rewarded, as the monitors signaled that Harold was finally waking up. Harold stirred in bed and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before focusing on the figure at his bedside and whispered “John?” Reese choked up when Harold continued “Are you...alright?.” Harold's gaze slowly drifted to where Bruce was lurking at the foot of his bed. Any comments Harold might have made on Bruce's appearance were interrupted when Alfred handed him a glass of water. Harold took a few sips of water and then with a smile at his friends faded back into a restful sleep.

John bowed his head over their joined hands and quietly wept in relief, all the worrying and anguish of the past few days having taken its toll. A strong hand gripped his shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. John knew that this had been difficult for Bruce as well. There were so few people who knew and accepted all facets of the complicated crime fighter. So few around whom Bruce could be himself (either self) without masks. While John had kept his vigil, Bruce had taken to doing extra patrols of Gotham. If he wanted to work off his frustration by pummeling evildoers John was all for it.

Alfred offered to keep watch as he started to shoo the other two from the room. “Perhaps you gentlemen might take this opportunity for a shower and a quick nap. You know Master Finch will be upset if he thinks you aren't taking care of yourselves, and the last thing you would want to do is worry him.” With relief the two caved in to Alfred's demands, knowing he was right and that Harold would be distressed if he thought he was the cause of their current condition. Besides, Harold would be in good hands with Alfred to fuss over him.

During the early days of his recovery Finch spent most of his time sleeping, with the occasional bathroom break and meal. John would sit by his bed, reading him poetry or passages from some of his favorite books and reassuring the man that the Numbers were in good hands. Nightwing had been kind enough to step in while they were away, and Oracle had taken on Harold's role of liaison with The Machine and tech support for Dick while he was in New York. During Harold's frequent naps John would prowl the mansion, trying to ferret out all the secret passages, or head down to the Batcave to monitor Bruce on his patrols or simply harass the man if he was present. John and Bruce started having regular sparring matches to work off some of John's restless energy. John knew that he was quite good at hand-to-hand combat, but there was good and then there was Batman. Still, he liked to think that he challenged the other man at least a little, and the sharpening of John's skills from the matches would be helpful when they resumed working the Numbers. 

As Harold grew stronger John began to wheel him downstairs to Bruce's library, and after Harold chose a book would then wheel him to the solarium where he could read in the sun for several hours. Later in the day Alfred would bring out tea and crumpets. During the time Harold was allowed on his laptop (because they all knew he would work himself into a relapse if left to his own devices) Oracle would apprise him of how things were going in New York, or the two would cyberchat about the latest malware or viruses making the rounds and what countermeasures were most effective. Harold dearly wanted to visit the Batcave and look over the advanced computer systems there, but John put his foot down. The Batcave was much too cold and damp for Harold in his current condition. Bruce admired John's fortitude and quickly made his escape to the cave before Harold could turn his pleading puppy eyes on him!

Finally the day came when Finch was fully recovered, and he and Reese were ready to return to New York and resume their work with the numbers. John had taken an afternoon to get a car and carry out some errands in preparation for their departure. After wishing his guests goodbye, Bruce headed down to the Batcave, all the while thinking that the manor would seem somewhat empty with only himself and Alfred in residence. He whiled away some time updating his files with information from his most recent patrols before heading upstairs to change – playboy Bruce Wayne had a charity dinner to attend. His brief bout of melancholy was dispersed when he glanced out his bedroom window and noticed that his friends had left him a “gift” - a whole flock of garish pink plastic flamingos scattered drunkenly across his lawn. For one of the few times in his adult life Bruce Wayne, the real Bruce Wayne, laughed.


End file.
